The present invention relates to a process and an apparatus for transforming coal into coke, and to a raw coal briquette usable therewith.
Presently known systems for transforming coal into coke employ coke ovens of various types. In the operation of such coke ovens, the heat of combustion of combustible gases is brought to walls of internal chambers containing the coal within the coke ovens. Such systems require considerable capital investment. Furthermore, such systems are inherently dependent upon the availability of the required combustible gases. Furthermore, such systems emit substantial amounts of pollutants.